


Jessica Bowen Meets Jesse Bowen - Wattpad

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom, The Magical States of America trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Jessica Bowen Meets Jesse Bowen - Wattpad

Jessica Bowen Meets Jesse Bowen

A Magical States of America Fanfiction by Andrea Young

CONTINUATION OF “SAMUEL MEETS SAMANTHA”

SUMMARY: Chrissie Scott's friend Jessica Bowen has always been curious about her double on the magical world. What’s his name? How similar are they, really? What happens when she meets her double, Jesse? Find out in this story. This tells what happens after Chrissie and Chris go off to summon Jessica and Henry in the previous story “Samuel Meets Samantha”.

 

STORY:

Jessica Bowen was sitting at home doing her homework when suddenly her reflection in the mirror on her nearby dresser became that of a boy who looked eerily similar to her. At first Jessica panicked, wondering who in the world the boy was, but then she saw another person with him—Chris Scott, her friend Chrissie Scott’s double on the magical Earth. “Chris! What’s going on, and who’s that?” Jessica asked. “Jessica Bowen, meet Jesse Bowen. Jesse, meet Jessica,” Chris said by way of explanation. Jessica stared in astonishment at the boy who was obviously her magical double, while Jesse stared at her with equal astonishment. “What’s going on, Chris? You usually don’t make a habit of introducing people’s doubles to each other, so something big must be happening,” Jessica said. “You’re right, something is. We have a new threat–Lori Lee’s cousin, Leona. She’s a witch and is just as nasty as Lori Lee is. We need your help,” Chris said. “Okay, pull me through,” Jessica told him, holding out her hands. Chris grabbed them and Jessica felt a weird sensation as she passed through the now-liquid mirror.

 

In the meantime, over at the Plunkett household, Henry was doing an experiment in his lab when a nearby mirror began to show the reflection of a girl who looked remarkably like him. Henry looked confused for a moment, but then he recognized his magical double–Hannah. “Hannah! What’s going on? I assume this is not a social call,” Henry said to her. “We’ve got trouble, Henry! I need you to come to my world right away. The others are already here,” Hannah told him. “All right, pull me through,” Henry said, giving Hannah his hands. She pulled him through to the magic world, where he saw Chrissie, Chris, Sam, Samuel, Jessica, and Jesse already there. “Hi, you must be Jessica’s double. I’m Henry. Nice to meet you,” Henry said. Jesse warily shook his hand, then Chris filled Henry in on what was going on.

 

Obviously they needed a plan of action, so all of them put their heads together to try and think of something. Finally they decided to try to outwit her using science and magic. The magic users would distract Leona with spells when needed to take her attention away from Henry, while Henry got set up. Henry didn’t know for sure what he could do until they saw what they had to work with. They began to look for Leona’s hideout and finally found her in an abandoned movie star’s home in Hollywood, California. They snuck in and fought Leona to a standstill. At long last, Leona surrendered after Henry managed to shock the heck out of her using electricity channeled through a puddle of water she was standing in.

 

At last they were able to have a party celebrating their victory, then they sent Chrissie, Henry, and Jessica back to their world. It was amazing for Jessica to meet her double and the same was true for Jesse and for Sam Scott. Sam knew the things that had happened would take awhile to process, but he had his sister to help him with it. Things were definitely going to be weird after that–weird but cool. Now he understood his kid sister completely and saw her in a new light.


End file.
